If Quellek Had Lived
by missfae
Summary: What If Quellek's death was all a bad dream?


**Title:** If Quellek Had Lived

**Fandom: **Galaxy Quest**  
**

**Author:** missfae  
**Rating: **MA  
**Genres: **Slash  
**Warnings:**anal sex,Angst,AU,Character Death,Established couple,graphic sex,hermaphrodite characters,Human/Alien coupling,m/m,OOC [Out of Character,Romance,slash,violence  
**Summary: **Can he and Alex have a life together?

Disclaimer: I don't own Quellek, Alex Dane or any of the people that I mention in this story. They are an entity unto themselves but David Howard and DreamWorks happen to hold their titles. Harry Potter and Severus Snape belong to J.K. Rowlings. Me…. I just wanted to play with them for awhile…. Besides… if I did own them… I sure wouldn't be wasting my time just writing…wink, wink Also the dream is taken from the (Galaxy Quest Script D. Howard and R. Gordon. , nd.)

I hope all the above warnings apply this is my first time posting outside of my normal fandom. I would like reviews but please be kind...

One last thing... thank you to my wonderful beta... she asks me to keep her name a secret. But she will tell me if my writings don't ring true...

_We arrive at the prison area and look through the window and see the Thermians gasping for breath as the air is sucked out of the room._

_"They're dying." Quellek says his voice infused with pain._

_We watch helpless as the oxygen level indication counts down to zero. I am in a panic as I turn to Quellek,_

_"Gotta get her up, give them some time!" _

_We use our make-shift crowbar desperately trying to pry open the door. Quellek looks at me and says in his trusting way,_

_"Sir, perhaps together the mak'tar chant of strength…" He starts to chant,_

_"Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath…." and seeing his faith in me and what I represent I think that it just might work and I begin to chant with him as we try to pry the door open,_

_"Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath,_**_ Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath, Larak Tarath, LARAK TARATH!"_**

_As we chant we the seal breaks and the door begins to open…we chant louder,_

**_"LARAK TARATH, LARAK TARATH!"_**

_But the door is stronger than out will and the crowbar breaks as we are flung back by the momentum of our exertions. Quellek and I are instantly back on our feet looking in the window overcome with dread._

_"We've failed them, " I think,_**_ "I've_**_ failed them."_

_  
__When all seems lost Quellek, who has been watching the gauge, turns to me and says excitedly,_

_"Sir the pressure is normalizing." _

_I could have kissed him, I wanted to kiss him instead I run to the door, pump my fist in the air and scream,_

_"ALL RIGHT!" as the door opens as if on cue. We enter to help the Thermians to their feet and I hear Teb say,_

_"Saved us, he has saved us…"_

_Finally I am getting the recognition that I deserve, but my ego is quickly deflated as he continues,_

_"Commander Taggart has saved us!"_

_I slump my shoulders as I groan,_

_"It's just not fair." and taking a deep breath say, "Alright, Quellek, let's get back to the commander."_

_Quellek goes to look out the door and then he turns to me and the next moments, I live again and again a million times. I live it almost every time I close my eyes. _

_There is the sound of a laser blast and Quellek, his eyes full of childlike wonder says hesitantly, almost as if he's apologizing to me,_

_"I'm-I'm shot."_

_Then, before my horrified eyes, he collapses and without a thought to my personal safety, I'm running. I grabbed his out flung arm and pull him back into the room. Luckily the guards gun jams he is no longer paying attention to us._

_I cradle him in my arms as I call his name, he opens his eyes and looks at me as I clamp down on the anguish that is bubbling up in my soul. And as his life's blood run unto the deck I look at him and lie,_

_"It's not too bad. We'll get you to the medical quarters and you'll be fine."_

_Be he sees through it. His eyes are so wide and when he speaks his tone is so loving,_

_"It has been my greatest honor to serve with you. I have been blessed. Sir. I-I.."__  
__I beg him not to speak as he closes his eyes in agony but I can see that he wants to get this out. He testimony of his feelings for me. Something he has kept hidden for a long time._

_Opening his eyes he says,_

_"You'll forgive my impertinence sir but even though we've never before met, I always considered you as a father to me."_

_As he lays there panting out his last breath, I cannot say to him what I really want to say to him. What I've wanted to say to him since the first time I laid eyes on him in the halls of the NSEA Protector. But I can say something else, something that will convey my feelings for him so that we will understand. Taking a deep breath I say,_

_"Quellek," He weakly opens his eyes trying to focus on me, By Grabthar's Hammer, by the sons of Warvan… you shall be..." My voice chokes but I continue, "…avenged!"_

_He smiles at me tenderly his face suffused with joy he eyes looking deeply into mine. Then suddenly, the smile is gone, his expression becomes slack and the eyes stare at nothing….._

_I ease him gently to the ground as my blood runs cold. I am not by nature a fighter but now, the urge to kill is to strong that if scares me. I have to strike something or I will explode and the monster who shot my dear Quellek is as good a target as any. I stand deliberately and turn. Stepping out into the hallway, I face the guard who looks up at me with a sense of confusing. He must be thinking, "What is this weak human doing?" He is about to find out as this 'weak' human bellows with rage and attacks…_

"ALEX! ALEX!" Someone is shouting as I am being shaken.

An urgent voice, "Alex wake up! It's only a dream…" Then more gently, "…it's only a dream."

Soft arms are encircling me as I awaken with a start and look into the soft, concerned eyes of my mate.

"Quellek." I sigh and pull him down into a fierce kiss. When we finally come up for air, I run my hands tenderly over his face, his neck and then his body. Needing to feel his firmness beneath my hands. Wanting to know that he was here with me alive and safe. And as always when I awake from this particular nightmare, he lovingly melts against me waiting until I am satisfied that he is whole. But tonight it is not enough.

"Need you." I groan. "Need to feel you… need to be inside you."

Smiling softly Quellek nods and pulls me down into a kiss. I love his kisses, they always send me into orbit, no pun intended. It's funny because before our first kiss, Quellek had never kissed before because in their real bodies, they don't have lips. The times that Quellek doesn't use his image simulators I would tease him and tell him he looks like the ghosts in PacMan but with longer tentacles. But the teasing soon ended when once during our lovemaking Quellek educated me on the places he could stick a tentacle and what he could do with it once it was there.

I have never come so hard. So why was I so surprised when I discovered him to be a fast learning when it came to kissing?

I later discovered that the image simulator did more mask the Thermian's true appearance, it actually alters the physiology. This means that when the Thermian appears human, he is actually human, but when he switches the device off, he not only returns to his Thermian shape but also his Thermian physiology. I later discovered that this saved my love's life.

Thermians have two of most of our body internal organs, two livers, two spleens, two stomachs and most importantly two hearts. Therefore, when Quellek was shot through the heart, in his human form it caused that heart to stop. And as I attacked Sarak's guard, Quellek's body changed back to his Thermian physiology… causing his second heart to take over. So as I was flying back to earth when the ships separated, unbeknownst to me, Quellek was in his ship's medical center recovering.

"Alex." He moans as my lips begin to trace the path down his body that my hands had previously mapped out.

Pushing his hair out of the way, I place gentle kisses along his jaw line. I love his hair now. I used to tease him about the Mr. Spock look he was so fond of wearing. He didn't understand my joking until I showed him the "historical records" of Star Trek. After that I was able to persuade him to let it grow and now it is an unruly mop of black curls that frame his face and fall to his shoulder. So different from when he first came back to me.

………………………………...

I had just arrived home from the set the of The New Adventures of Galaxy Quest. We had just finished a particularly difficult scene in which a young woman from my planet with whom I was supposed to mate died. And it took all my resolve to make it through the shoot. The director and crew congratulated me on my character that day.

"That was the best performance I've every seen." Todd our director said, "If that doesn't garner an Emmy nomination, I don't know what will."

He couldn't understand why I didn't share his enthusiasm as I just nodded and saying "thanks" got out of there as quickly as possible. But my friends understood and as I hurried out of makeup anxious to get home, I saw the pitying looks. Poor Alex, so cold so aloof, so uncaring… finally there is a crack in his armor, he falls in love and then he loses them. I sigh dangerous close to tears when I heard a soft thrill. I turned already knowing who it was and looked to see Laliari and Fred coming towards me. Although Laliari has been on earth for one year, she stills feel more comfortable speaking her native tongue so out of respect the rest of us learned her language.

"Alex?" She shrieked gently. I am still not sure how she can do that but she does, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head unable to speak.

"You still miss him, don't you?"

I nod wondering why it was so hard to catch my breath. She sees the look on my face and after a moment asks me,

"What would you do if you could have him back?"

The question makes me furious and I ask through clinched teeth,

"How can you be so cruel as to ask me that?"

She steps back as Fred quickly steps between us,

"Alex, Laliari didn't mean anything by it…"

I cut him off angrily,

"Then why did she ask. What would she do if you had died? If she wasn't able to tell you that she loved you? If she wasn't able to hold you? If she wasn't able to make love to you?" I couldn't go on because I was crying. Turning my back, I missed the look that passed between them. I took a deep breath and composing myself turned back to them,

"Laliari, I truly apologize. I didn't mean to become so angry. He died without me ever telling him how I really felt about him."

She regarded me sadly,

"I am sorry. Although I have been here for twelve of your earth months, I am still trying to learn what is the proper thing to say."

I smile, "It's okay."

She smiles back but I still see a question in her eyes so I ask,

"What is it that you want to know?"

She looks at Fred before asking,

"If you had another chance with him what would you do?"

I had a feeling that she wasn't going to let this go, not out of morbid curiosity but because she was really interested. So I answered her,

"If I had another chance to be with him, I would tell him how I really felt, then I would take him into my arms and never let him go."

I stopped speaking as I felt tears threaten to overwhelm me. Laliari simply regarded me for a minute then with a slight nod turned and walked away. I looked to Fred you just patted me on the arm and walked off after her. No further mention was made about Quellek but two weeks later, I discovered the importance of my answer.

………………………………...

Quellek continues to writhe under me as I take first one nipple then another in my mouth sucking and blowing on them until they harden into pebbled nubs. When I attempt to go lower he reaches behind me and holds my head to his chest. I smile, he has very sensitive nipples and he loves to have me pay attention to them. So I take more time with them. Finally he releases my head and I continue my journey downward kissing and biting my way down his torso, leaving marks in my wake.

"Love you Quellek." I breathe.  
………………………………...

I remember that day because it was the first break from filming that I've had in almost six months. Since my character was in a coma for that particular episode I wasn't needed on the set, so I stayed at home and puttered in my garden. After 3 hours of hard, sweaty work I gave up on my flowers and was heading for the shower when my doorbell rang.

"Oh hell." I muttered already feeling the hot water running over my tired muscles. I was debating the merits of ignoring the ringer when the person started pounding on the door.

"Dammit." I thought but I yelled, "Hold your bloody horses," I stomped over and snatched open the door to see Laliari and Fred. Laliari was standing there a big smile on her face. She is a sweet girl but I was not in the mood for this.

"Laliari, I am tired and sweaty. I want nothing more than to take a shower and go to bed."

"Alex," She said in the eternal smiling way of hers, "I have someone who wishes to see you."

"Oh lord save me from curious autograph seekers." "Sure, I'll say 'hi.'" With a flourish she stepped back and if Fred hadn't caught me, I would have hit the ground.

………………………………...

As I kiss his abdomen, I still marvel at the paleness of the skin. Even after all these years of being in the California sun, Quellek still cannot tan. He explained that it has to do with the lack of melanin in the Thermian skin. I just know it is the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen. Sometimes when he is still, he reminds me of a sculpture. So smooth and so wonderful in its symmetry that one cannot help but to reach out and touch. My mouth continues down towards his penis. When I reached the shaft, I gently circled the head with tongue and smiled as he almost shot of the bed. The Thermian sexual organ is highly sensitive and the slightest stimulation gives them intense pleasure. While being intimate I have also learned that Thermians have the characteristics both male and female but it is not an important distinction to them. However, it is important to us humans so when using their image simulators they will appear as either male or female. Since Quellek has both sexual organs vital that we use birth control to avoid him becoming pregnant.

………………………………...

When I awoke, the first thing I saw was Quellek's gentle eyes staring at me in confusion.

"Dr. Lazarus?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened to your head? Did you have an accident?"

At first I wasn't sure what he was asking and then it dawned on me. The last time he saw me I was in my Dr. Lazarus costume, complete with uniform and face rubber scalp with the fins on top. As I look into his eyes I knew that I would have a lot to explain to him but for now there was only one thing that I wanted to do, take him into my arms and kiss, so I did.

As I held him, I felt that I was breathing again for the first time in months.

"Quellek," I said, "You and I need to talk.

I explained to him about the show and my role on it. I also told him about Jason, Gwen, Tommy, Guy, Lariali and Fred. We discussed what happened on the Thermian ship all those months ago. We talked until the wee hours of the next day and neither of us noticed. All we cared about was being back in each other's arms.

………………………………...

As I sucked him deeply into my throat, I reached around and prepared him. One thing I learned while making love to him was that we didn't need lubrication because Thermians are naturally lubricated.  
"Please Alex;" He panted as I continued to stretch him, "I'm ready for you now." I smiled as I raised his legs, put them over my shoulders and entered him gently. Even though we can be rough, I prefer to make love to him slowly, gently and face to face because I love watching his expressive eyes as he becomes more excited.

I bent down and captured his lips in a deep kiss and when I pulled back we both were breathing deeply.

"Faster Alex." He moaned and knowing the he was near completion I sped up my thrusts. Soon he was writhing under me and with a cry of "Alex" he came and the squeezing of his channel along my shaft pushed me over the edge and I came.

For a moment I lay on top of Quellek, to tired and sated to move. Finally I rolled over to the side and took him into my arms. As we lay quiet, he started to stroke my hair which is currently down to my shoulders. My hair still fascinates him and when I am out of costume he could spend hours just running his finger through it.

"I love the length and the color." He whispered. My hair is normally a light brown but is currently dyed jet black.

"I had to change it, didn't I? If I wanted the role that is." I replied and he sat up suddenly excited.

"You got it?" He asked. Smiling I shook my head and pulled him back to me. Since coming to earth, Quellek has become an avid reader, hungrily devouring any printed material that he can get and one of the first book he read was Harry Potter. Since then he has been a big fan of the series.

"I've have final callback next week. It's down to me and some actor named Alan Rickman." I said.

"Well I think you make a better Snape, than he ever would." He replied innocently.

I wasn't quite sure how to take being told I would be a better choice for the dour Snape but I know Quellek meant no harm. I pulled him closer and said,

"Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

He was suddenly nervous, "Do you think I'll do okay?"

"Sure… everyone on the crew knows who you are and it's only a walk on part." I said, "A perfect introduction to the acting world."

Quellek sighed, "A role on Galaxy Quest, it's like a dream come true."

It was now my turn to sigh, "No." I said kissing him, "Having you in my arms,** that's** a dream come true."


End file.
